<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>shut up, kiss me by aloeverava</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890356">shut up, kiss me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloeverava/pseuds/aloeverava'>aloeverava</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Tumblr request, actually beta'd lmao, kuroken oneshot, slight angst, srsly when do i not write angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:14:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloeverava/pseuds/aloeverava</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tetsu?” (God, he would never get over how his given name sounded on Kenma’s tongue.)</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“Can you promise me something?”</p><p>Dialogue Prompt #13: "Look, I know you're a hardass, but it would really help if you could pet my hair...?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kuroken, ☆彡 ask box fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>shut up, kiss me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>"Look, I know you're a hardass, but it would really help if you could pet my hair...?" </b>Kenma's words grew softer as he spoke, eyes downcast and a blush dusted across his nose. If the rest of his boyfriend had not been in such a disheveled state-- nose running, eyes bloodshot, hands quivering-- Kuroo would have found it adorable.</p><p>"Of course, Kitten," Kuroo murmured, immediately pulling the boy into his chest. They’re seated under the window of the locker room, one that looks out on the soccer field along with the door to the volleyball gym, where the rest of their team is practicing—where Kuroo and Kenma had been just minutes ago.</p><p>"What did I say about that name?" The blond asks, but only half grudgingly. His voice is slightly hoarse from crying, the rust in his voice sending a painful reminder of why they are sat here.</p><p>He smiles into his boyfriend’s hair, absently lifting a hand to run card his fingers through the silk-like strands. Kuroo hums in response to Kenma’s question; there is never a need for too many words between them. Besides, Kenma likes the pet name, as much as he didn’t want to admit it.</p><p>They stay like that, Kenma cradled in Kuroo's lap in the corner of the locker room, sniffles and the occasional soft hiccup slowly fading into soft, even breaths. </p><p>Eventually, Kuroo's eyes begin to slip shut, the sounds of volleyballs thumping against arms and faint shouting in the background melding into a comforting rhythm. In most cases, with all the noise from practice going on next door and the draft blowing just a little too cold onto his neck, Kuroo would find it hard to sleep.</p><p>But one thing-- or rather, one person--erases all of that. Though there was only one Kenma, the boy stood for a million different reasons why he could let himself fall into a light slumber.</p><p>It was a bit ridiculous, really-- Kuroo had marched his boyfriend in here at the beginning of practice, demanding he sit this one out. There'd been a shouting match, then Kenma just <em> broke. </em></p><p>The boy, uncharacteristically panicked, had sobbed out a half-cohesive rant about finals and his family, and most of all, Kuroo graduating. It broke the third-year's heart to watch his boyfriend crumble beneath him, knowing that it was all his fault. Rationally, Kuroo knew this was coming, that it had always been coming and there was nothing either of them could do to stop the inevitable. He just thought Kenma had accepted it, but it turned out that the setter had been ignoring the issue, pushing it into the depths of his mind, marking it a problem for his “future self,” just as Kuroo had done.</p><p>They really were more similar than people gave them credit for.</p><p>It took half an hour of shouting then crying then apologies for Kenma’s hysterics to die down to intermittent sniffles. It had taken all but a few minutes, but was still quite the roller coaster for the both of them.</p><p>Kuroo would admit that comforting Kenma was something he’d learned to do only over time. Their relationship wasn’t perfect at first, so some things required practice. Namely, comforting Kenma in his moments of vulnerability.</p><p>And so Kuroo found himself jerked awake by his own urge to softly laugh. Turning to look at Kuroo (but not lifting his head, lest Kuroo stop stroking his hair), he gave Kuroo’s strange smile a quizzical look.</p><p>“I’m supposed to be comforting you,” Kuroo explains simply.</p><p>“... But you <em> are </em>?” Whether he means to or not, Kenma’s head quirks ever so slightly to the side, which Kuroo had to suppress the urge to coo at.</p><p>“Mm, I suppose so,” He muses. “I was just thinking about how… at peace, I guess? Yeah, how peaceful this is.”</p><p>“Weirdo.”</p><p>Kuroo laughs, and this time it is a deep rumble through his chest, which Kenma feels and, admittedly, relishes the feeling of.</p><p>And just like that, they’ve settled back into a peaceful silence.</p><p>That is, until Kenma speaks again.</p><p>“Tetsu?” <em> (God, he would never get over how his given name sounded on Kenma’s tongue.) </em></p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“Can you promise me something?”</p><p>“‘Course.”</p><p>A beat.</p><p>“Promise me you won’t forget about me?”</p><p>Kuroo’s hands stutter in his hair. He grips Kenma’s shoulder, slightly pushing him away from his chest so that he can make them face each other chest-to-chest. The pudding-haired boy squirms, slightly uncomfortable, having to turn his waist at an odd angle. Kuroo ignores this for the time being, but feels a slight twinge of guilt. He’d make it up to Kenma later.</p><p>“What would make you say that, Kitten?”</p><p>“There it is again—”</p><p>“<em> Kenma </em>.” The boy in mention swallows once.</p><p>“You’re going to university, Kuroo. That’s—that’s big. And you’ll meet so many new people. And do new… stuff. And you’re going to get a job and be successful and do something science-y and I’ll just—” His voice catches. “And I’ll just be some high schooler from your volleyball club.” Kenma’s words leave him in a rush, leaving him to slump against Kuroo’s chest once more once his grip goes slack.</p><p>The older boy can only stare at the opposite wall, listening to the love of his life sob into his shirt for several much-too-long seconds. He doesn't think he’s ever heard Kenma speak so many words at once. Don’t get him wrong, he loved the sound of Kenma’s voice.</p><p>But it felt <em> wrong </em>. It was probably just the context of those words, the pang in his chest that they gave him. But he figures this is why the norm for them has always had Kuroo pinned as the more talkative one, Kenma’s rare but snarky remarks complimenting his boyfriend’s never-ending dialogue perfectly.</p><p>“Kitten,” This time he doesn’t protest at the name. “I love you. I will never, ever forget you for some stupid university. Or a job. Or—Or anyone else. Anything else. I love you.”</p><p>Kenma’s shaking only worsens, which flusters Kuroo. God, he thought he had the whole “comfort your boyfriend thing” down!<br/>“K-Kenma…?”</p><p>And then he realizes that he isn’t crying. Or at least, he isn’t sad. There’s a watery smile on his boyfriend’s adorable face, a trail of snot leaking from his left nostril and tear tracks running down the side of his face. Happy tears.</p><p>That smile, the one Kuroo hopes to wake up to one day. The one Kuroo loves especially when he’s the reason for putting it there. The one he would press kisses to for the rest of eternity if he could. (And frankly, he really could if his team weren’t so grossed out by their PDA.)<br/>“You’re so stupid.”</p><p>“H-Hey! I just said all that sappy—”</p><p>Kenma cuts him off with a kiss. Salty with tears and a bit sloppy, if he’s being honest, but they’re Kenma’s lips, so Kuroo doesn’t protest. When Kenma pulls away, the two of them both slightly breathless, Kuroo gazes at him with glazed eyes.</p><p>“Not that I’m complaining, but what was that?”</p><p>“Mm,” Kenma only shrugs, settling his head back onto Kuroo’s broad chest. Instinctively, his fingers return to carding through the blond strands.</p><p>“Hmm?” He echoes.</p><p>“I love you,” Kenma says. “That’s all.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey, hope you enjoyed! i'm starting a collection of all my cross-posted tumblr stuff as of today, so check that out for some similar length fics!</p><p>tumblr: hairbleachwhore<br/>twitter: glutenfreeroach<br/>ko-fi: aloeverava</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>